


Throw Your Arms Around Me

by edibleflowers



Series: Throw Your Arms Around Me [1]
Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey goes dancing at Tabu. Kevin gives in to temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to "Shed Your Skin". Crossovery smut. TNL-inspired. Title from the Hunters & Collectors song. For Aly.

Kevin Richardson did a double-take when he saw -- or rather, when he recognized -- the man dancing in one of the darker corners of the club. The overhead lights swung, flashing across the floor in a brief, illuminating sweep, and Kevin felt his beer start to slip from his hand. Recovering, he tightened his grip, took a restorative gulp from the bottle.

"What?" Howie Dorough -- his bandmate, one of his best friends, and the owner of the club in which they currently stood -- glanced over at Kevin, one eyebrow raised. He must have seen the look on Kevin's face; the club was far too loud for a simple gasp to register in anyone's hearing.

"Nothing," Kevin yelled back, and turned to look at the girls dancing together just outside the VIP area.

But Howie had seen the direction of Kevin's gaze, and a grin broke out on his face. "Hey, they didn't tell me he was here."

"Maybe he didn't want anyone to know." Kevin slugged back the rest of his beer, then turned, raising the bottle towards the bar to indicate that he wanted another. Howie laughed, elbowing Kevin in the side.

"You should go dance with him," Howie giggled.

"Right, sure." Kevin's eyes darted back to the corner, tracing the bare outline of a silhouette: a tall body, just a little thick around the middle, moving with an easy abandon-- Maybe he'd imagined it, he told himself. Then the lights swerved crazily, and Kevin sucked in a sharp breath: the man might be dancing with another guy, but that was definitely Joey Fatone. Kevin could tell.

"Go on." Howie nudged him again, and Kevin glared down at Howie's dancing, liquid eyes; the shorter man promptly schooled his features into innocence. "You should go, you've always wanted him."

"Jesus, D!" Kevin turned around entirely, leaning against the wall. "You're seriously saying I forget about my wife and go try to get busy with Joey Fatone, of all people?"

Howie's eyebrow went up again, this time slower. "No, man, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying go, talk to him, have a good time."

Despite himself, Kevin swiveled, twisting a glance back to the corner where he'd seen Joey. He didn't want to admit how much he was hoping Joey would stay there for a while.

* * *

Howie was up to something: that much, Kevin was sure of. He'd been plying him with shots of whiskey for the past hour now, and Kevin was starting to feel loose-limbed and buzzed, pleasantly warm.

When Howie pushed another shot into his hand, he didn't even think, just tossed it back, his eyes tracking Joey and the handsome man with him: an odd jealousy made Kevin wonder why it was some stranger dancing with Joey, when it should be him. Then a soft hand pressed into the small of his back, and Kevin was in motion, making his way across the floor. The pulsing bass slunk through his stomach, sending jitters through his legs; and when he raised his hands to shimmy sideways between a couple making out and an I-beam, the thrill of physical contact shot pure desire jolting up his spine. Fuck, when he got home, he couldn't wait to--

He took another step and nearly smacked right into Joey. Stumbling, he stepped back, catching up against the sharp corner of the wall. Joey hadn't noticed: he was still dancing with his companion, leaning over to occasionally say something into the guy's ear. Kevin wondered, vaguely, if he was interrupting; then he decided he didn't much care, and stepped forward to press himself to Joey's back. The place was packed, so he figured it wouldn't be that untoward of a way to get his attention. With a hand on Joey's shoulder, he breathed into the man's ear: "Fancy meeting you here."

The shimmer of reaction that ran down Joey's back at that shivered into Kevin, running all the way to his toes, and he had to pull back, aware now of his sudden, intense excitement. But Joey turned around, his grin wide, eyes flashing in the darkness, easily transferring his attentions to Kevin.

He didn't seem to be in the mood to talk, and that was fine with Kevin. Joey dancing against him was plenty enough for him; especially a loose-limbed, drunk Joey who apparently had fewer inhibitions than normal. 'Not that that's saying much,' Kevin thought, and draped an arm over Joey's shoulders, meeting the rolling hips with lazy grinding of his own. Dancing with Joey must be like sex: Joey's eyes were dark with intent, his skin flushed, the whole of his being focused on the task at hand. The idea of actual sex with him -- a fantasy Kevin had often entertained in the past -- was now nearly enough to make his blood boil.

Joey leaned forward, forcing Kevin back against the wall he'd bumped into earlier. "Let's get out of here," he said, and Kevin had neither strength nor breath to deny him.

They ended up driving back separately, despite the fact that their combined blood alcohol level could probably incapacitate an elephant; Kevin would later chalk it up to stupidity, and the fact that all of his thoughts focused on the awareness that he was going home with Joey Fatone.

Once they'd parked, he followed Joey up the driveway and into the garage in silence; blood pounded in his ears, a dull counterpoint to the fuzziness of his brain. "So, uh," he said, and then Joey was backing him into the wall. Kevin narrowly avoided hitting his head on an elaborate mirror's frame; he bit his lip, and the breath went out of him in a rush when Joey put a hand on either side of his head and kissed him.

Kevin put his hands up, around the back of Joey's shorn head; his thumbs brushed in soft, close-cropped hair, and Joey gave a long shudder and sank against him, hands possessive on his waist. Joey's mouth was hot, tongue probing with a deep searching need, and indeed his whole body felt heated against Kevin's. They kissed for a while, there in the hallway, Kevin relishing the feel of an erection throbbing, solid and heavy, against his own. He dragged his lips from Joey's, gasping, and pulled the hem of Joey's shirt out from where it was tucked in.

Joey broke away from the kiss to let Kevin drag the tee-shirt over his head; his nipples were hard, and Kevin touched the excited flesh with growing urgency, hardly noticing that Joey was yanking at the buttons of his own shirt until it came open, cool air brushing over his skin for a moment. Then Joey pressed against him, and the slide of heated, hard flesh made Kevin moan.

"Upstairs," he muttered. Joey grinned, his mouth on Kevin's neck.

They stumbled towards the stairs, Kevin's hands covering Joey's ass, Joey groping between Kevin's long thighs. Step, step, step, and at the landing, halfway up, Joey's large fingers worked with surprising dexterity, getting Kevin's fly open. When the large palm closed over his aching cock, Kevin came to a complete halt, his knuckles white on the banister.

"Oh, man," Joey breathed, caressing the thick shaft through the flap of his boxers.

"Stop that," Kevin said, almost irritably, and Joey laughed, yanking down on Kevin's belt loops. Feet tangled in denim, Kevin stood helplessly, allowing Joey to undress him. When his mouth covered the strained fabric, Kevin gave a helpless cry, sagging into the touch.

"Can't -- fuck, Joe--" he panted. At this rate, he suspected he'd last about two seconds, if that.

"Can't get it up again?" Joey teased, tugging Kevin's aching erection out from his boxers. Kevin surrendered, already beyond words at the impossible heat of Joey's mouth, the sweet texture of his tongue bathing his dick in blessed moisture, and then he couldn't hold back any longer; Joey's talented mouth dragged him over the edge.

Dizzy and drained, Kevin leaned heavily on Joey when he stood again, let Joey take him by the hand, followed him -- still in his boxers, shoes and jeans abandoned on the landing -- the rest of the way up the stairs and into a bedroom. At the bed, they kissed again, and Kevin smiled against Joey's lips as he worked open a belt buckle, parted Joey's jeans. He pushed him back on the bed, gratified to see Joey sink so easily, and finished undressing him; when he looked up again, having discarded Joey's remaining clothing on the floor, he had to suck in a breath. Joey was large, flushed and beautiful -- but more, intensely real somehow -- sprawled, indolent, against the bedspread; with his lips parted and glistening, his cock heavy and full against his thigh, his knees spread, he presented some sort of decadent temptation, and Kevin had no will to resist.

He wanted to take his time, but Joey's hands were urgent, pressing him downward, and he couldn't really complain when he'd been wondering for a long time now what Joey's cock would feel like in his mouth. Joey hissed appreciatively as Kevin's mouth closed over the tip, and then there was no sound in the room -- save the occasional grunt or "Jesus" from Joey -- for some time. Kevin particularly enjoyed giving head, especially when the recipient was as well-endowed as Joey, and as he suckled deeply, pressing Joey's cock as far into his mouth as he could, the excitement of it -- of feeling Joey's arousal, the taste of his dick, the bitter pre-come against his tongue -- revived his own excitement.

The rush of Joey's orgasm made Kevin gag for a moment, but he took it, panting for air afterward, and then smiled at Joey and licked his lips.

Joey's hands had been soft, urgent in his hair; now they pulled at Kevin's shoulders, and Kevin learned that, post-orgasm, Joey was warm, even gentle, and even more touchy-feely than before. Kevin groaned softly at the sensation of bare skin against bare skin, especially bare skin that stretched over hard muscle, was sprinkled with coarse, sparse hair; Joey was in no way soft, and it excited Kevin. He slid a hand down over Joey's back, cupping a round buttock, and squeezed in silent query. Joey arched, grunting, and pushed closer in the only answer Kevin needed.

After a moment, Joey pulled away with reluctance and stood, on wobbly legs, to stumble into the bathroom; he returned in short order with a strip of condoms and a virgin tube of KY. His cock bobbed, half-hard, and Kevin smiled lazily to see the anticipation in his eyes and body.

Kevin pulled Joey back down to the bed, rolled over, pressing Joey down to the mattress with eager kisses. The thought, now, that he would soon be fucking Joey Fatone made Kevin quiver with excitement, and he had to fight down his arousal.

"Want you," Joey gasped with alcohol-fogged breath, and grasped at Kevin's waist, bringing their erections into galvanizing contact. Both men groaned; then Kevin drew back, reaching for the supplies.

He breathed shallowly as he opened a condom first, smoothed it over his dick; then, dark eyes fixed on Joey's red face, he lubed up his fingers, pressed his hand between Joey's legs, pushed in. It was easy, and Joey's sound of needy fulfillment was immediately gratifying. Kevin tilted his head down, watched a second glistening finger disappear into the tight opening.

This was something he hadn't done in a while; but, he thought wryly, it was like riding a bicycle. His hand turned, twisted, responsive to the jerk of Joey's hips, the roll of his head on the pillow. Gradually, the muscle relaxed under Kevin's sure motions, and soon he had three fingers buried in Joey's impossible heat, three fingers grasped tight by clenching muscle while Joey bucked and moaned, Kevin's other hand stroking Joey's straining erection.

"Please -- God--" Joey gasped out finally, and Kevin sank forward, all too eager, thanking God -- even as he chuckled to himself at the inappropriateness of it -- that Joey'd had the foresight to buy lubricated rubbers.

It was so intense that Kevin bit his lip, fighting off orgasm, before he'd even fully buried himself in Joey. The squeeze of heated muscle, the grip bearing down on him; it was more, and better, than his memories supplied. Joey urged him on, hands eager on his back, his waist, his ass. Kevin put his hands behind Joey's thighs, urging his legs up, and they let out matching cries as Kevin slid home, their bodies taut and damp against each other.

The pace came easily; Kevin delivered frantic kisses to Joey's open mouth, his neck, his shoulders, as he pressed deep, withdrew, thrust again. Joey's welcoming heat dizzied him beyond the dissolve of liquor in his bloodstream, and the strength of the body below him -- the lust in Joey's eyes -- the strong grip of broad hands -- only further intoxicated. Kevin closed his eyes, put his head down, and gave in to the mindless rhythm, sinking hard into Joey in repeated thrusts. Joey cried out something incoherent, shuddering beneath him, and Kevin's orgasm took him all at once.

The overpowering rush left him dazed, shaking, aware of warm moisture between them: Joey was panting through the aftermath of his own orgasm. Heavy-limbed, Kevin slipped back, rolling to his side; he was seeing stars, and all he wanted to do for at least the next few minutes was remember how to breathe.

"Goddamn," Joey murmured.

Eyes closed, Kevin smiled. "Yep," he agreed.

Joey's hand was tender as it cradled his flaccid dick, stripping off the condom and tossing it aside: Kevin heard a faint slap and hoped Joey'd made the wastebasket -- not that he really cared at the moment.

"Fuckin' A, man, I think you killed me," Kevin muttered, as Joey laid back down and gathered him into a comfortable embrace.

"Know what you mean." Joey's voice, hoarse and sleepy, made Kevin smile; then Joey tugged the bedspread over them, and Kevin gratefully surrendered to sleep.


End file.
